omniventuringcofandomcom-20200213-history
Lorna Greychin
Lorna is a prodigious human artificer from the Prazyrdian Expanse. She currently lives in Belshere and assists with the research at Lacuna Labs. Lorna attended Vegmorth University from ages 14 to 20, where she initially met and befriended Omnias. After graduating school, she remained in Belshere for a period, then returned to her home city of Sirimiri for a brief stint. The Omniventuring Co. eventually met and convinced her to return to Belshere during the Sirimiri arc. Lorna is sharp, quick-witted, and loves to have a laugh at others' expense. Her occasionally short temper and conflicted sense of right and wrong can sometimes land her in trouble, but she does have a good heart somewhere in there. She is fiercely devoted to the sciences, particularly their unrealized capabilities. Appearance Lorna is a dark-skinned human with long dreadlocks that are usually tied back in an oil-stained bandana. She tends to wear overalls and jumpsuits while working, as well as her Tinkerer's goggles, which have been decked out with a number of additional arms and lenses. Most notable about her appearance is her prosthetic right knee and calf, which she is seen constantly fiddling with. It is unknown how she lost the leg. Her eyes are blue, which according to Prazyrdian folklore is bad luck, indicating a person touched by Death. Despite this, however, she does not appear to use any sort of appearance-altering magic to hide them. History Lorna was born in Sirimiri to Jonah and Jemma Greychin and lived there for the first fourteen years of her life. As the daughter of two famous artificers, she was trained from a young age in the art of the mechanomagical, and began showing a talent for magic as a toddler. Lorna spent most of her childhood playing in the backrooms, on the floor, and on top of the counter of her parents' shop, Greychin Artificing, and was affectionately known as "Little Lorna" to the shop's patrons. She received a wealth of education from both of her parents, but was particularly close to her father, who was known to dote on her to an extreme degree. Her first constructs were built under his tutelage and her independent projects later on would continue to draw heavily from his original designs. In the later years of her childhood, it was not an uncommon sight to spot Jonah and Little Lorna scratching their heads over a particularly complicated schematic or laughing at some private joke. Lorna was seven when the wendigo attacks began, and by eight they had worsened to the point that the city was on perpetual lockdown. No longer permitted to leave the city or even house, she grew a habit of sneaking out a back window and scaling the walls to the roof, where she found solace among the enchanted rooftop canals and tried to get glimpses of the action through a pair of binoculars. Around this time, she learned that a group of the city's strongest were being sent out to deal with the wendigo problem, and that her father would be joining them. The morning of the expedition, she and Jemma saw him off at the gates of the city, and Lorna implored him to bring back a wendigo tooth for her after he finished burning them all. Jonah agreed, gave each of them a kiss on the head, and promised to be back in three days' time. He never returned. Lorna retreated into herself for quite some time after the incident. Even though the wendigo problem abated slightly after her father's disappearance, she no longer felt quite safe in the city, and began spending most of her waking hours working in the backroom of the shop or sitting on the roof. It was during this time that she began making great strides in her construct building capabilities, and at age 12 completed her first major project: the Thunder Cannon. At age 14, Lorna applied to and was subsequently accepted into Vegmorth University's budding artificing program. Partially due to the age gap and partially due to her loudmouth personality, Lorna had a difficult time making friends at the university. She eventually met Omnias, and the two became friends, working on a number of projects together and collaborating on some of their mutual research interests. Her relationship with Salzus during this time is unknown, though she generally refers to him now as "that asshole". Lorna graduated at 20 and spent several years in Belshere in an artificing shop, occasionally lending a hand to Omnias, and teaching small classes at Vegmorth University. During this time she began mentoring Melora Halfclock as well as a handful of other promising students of artifice. Several months before the events of the game, Lorna received word that her mother had died and returned to Sirimiri to make final arrangements and tend to the shop. Despite the fact that it was meant to be a short trip, she stayed there for many months and did not respond to Omnias's requests for her return, except to tell him she was in fact alive. Lorna, no longer little, subsequently remained there until the events of the Sirimiri arc. In-Game ~ Category:NPCs Category:Allies